


Trinity of Trials and Love

by KiAnLake



Category: Love Hina
Genre: F/M, Lemons, M/M, Multi, OCC - Freeform, OCs - Freeform, Threesome - F/M/M, Yaoi, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-15
Updated: 2015-09-25
Packaged: 2018-01-04 17:00:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1083459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiAnLake/pseuds/KiAnLake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Keitaro’s first kiss was guy? Because of it, he discovered he likes boys. But Granny Hina finds out and kicked him of family. Years later, he come to the inn because Granny wants forgiveness or doesn’t she? Total AU, yaoi, M/M/F, OCC alert.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First chapter has the one and only lemon with two teenage boys and that's it.

"You like to kiss other boys?" Thirteen-year old Keitaro asked his close friend and classmate, Masaru Ohiru during lunch in junior school.

"It's not big deal. My parents are cool with it." Masaru insisted.

"What's it like?" Keitaro wondered.

"Do you want to try it?"

Keitaro eagerly nodded.

"Close your eyes."

Once Keitaro closed his eyes, he felt Masaru kissed him. He couldn't believe that a guy took his first kiss and he liked it.

"See? It's not that bad."

"Can we do that again?" Keitaro blushed.

"We could but remember I like you as friend." The hazel-haired young boy pressed his lips on his friend once more. "You're a good kisser. How about once more?" They kissed again and again until one kiss turn into one heated making-out session. They're didn't stop until they heard the bell.

On that day, Keitaro learned that he likes boys and he also gained a boyfriend as well. They dated until the last day of junior high school. That's when the bespectacled boy learned that his boyfriend was moving to USA with his family soon. It was quiet night at Masaru's house where Keitaro and his boyfriend had to make a tough decision.

"I'm sorry, we need to break up. I'm going to USA and you're still being here. It's not fair for both of us. You've been a great boyfriend to me but it's time for us to move on." Masaru said, crying as they sat next to each other on his bed. "Plus you kept looking at girls and other boys behind my back."

Keitaro laughed though his tears. "You're no saint either. Didn't you tried to seduce that male student-teacher in front of me? How about that new kid last year?" He mocked. He could tease him some more but couldn't. He hugged his first and now ex-boyfriend. "I'm going to miss you."

"I miss you too but I want to give you something before I go." He took off his clothes and presents his naked body at Keitaro.

"Are you sure? I can't take something that precious."

"Keitaro, I'm not going to be virgin forever and if I'm losing my virginity, I want you take it." Masaru kissed him. "Now kiss me or I'm going to have my way with you."

"Only if you take mine as well." Keitaro stripped off his clothes as well.

"Deal!" The hazel-haired pretty boy kissed him again as one of his hands begins to stroke Keitaro's already hard cock. "Who's going first?" With a smirk on his face, he continues on touching the stiff muscle.

"I'm guessing it's me…." Keitaro whimpered.

"Let me lube you first…" Masaru kissed down from Keitaro's lips to the stomach. From there, he licked around the tip of his ex's penis. He heard soft hissing as his head was bobbing up and down and making sure that every part of cock has a good coating of saliva. "Take me now." He looked at other teen and kissed him.

"I want to try something." Keitaro pushed Masaru down on the bed. He moved down between his legs.

"Keitaro, what are...…. "Masaru purred as he felt Keitaro's tongue lapped his entrance couple times and then it dipped in. "Oh Keitaro…. "

Keitaro buried his tongue into him, hoping it would stretch him. He also was amazed that he was enjoyed performing a rim job. He had stopped when he felt something touch his head. He looked up.

"I think I'm ready." Masaru bit lip when he felt something big trying to enter his ass. "Oh, it's hurts…" He cried softly.

"Look at me…. do you remember that gay porn that we accidentally watched together?" Keitaro tried to calm him down as he moved up to kissed his shoulder.

"Yeah, we learned to give each other hand jobs and blowjobs that day. But we couldn't do anything else because my parents caught us." Masaru chuckled as he felt young Urashima's penis still penetrated him.

"That's right; I had a fun that night."

"Me, too... and you're in me…" Masaru looked at him. "Now move!"

Keitaro did as he was told, slowly as he can. He was amazed what he felt on his shaft. Back and forth, he thrust into the person that gave him his first kiss.

Soon the gay teen feels more pleasure more than pain and he wanted more of it. "God… Keitaro, faster!" He could feel him moving faster in him. "Ye…"

"Shh… you'll wake your parents." He kissed Masaru as his pace speed up even more and rubbed his cock, up and down. For first time of having sex, they're quite happy with each other's rhythms. "I'm going to come. Can I…"

Masaru nodded. With one hard thrust, he could feel Keitaro's seeds insides him and he ejaculated in his hand.

"That's good…." Keitaro licked his hand clean from his former boyfriend's mess.

"It could be better." Masaru gave him a raspberry.

Knowing he was joking, Keitaro laughed. "Do that again. I dare you!" His ex-boyfriend did again but this time, young Urashima caught the tongue with his mouth and begins to suck it. Before he knows it, they were making-out. He was busy with intense smooching until he felt a finger rubbing on his bud. He stopped when he felt his hole was being fingered He could feel Masaru add another finger in. "More… put more. I wished that I did that to you, too." He moaned, trying to be quiet.

"We're learning here and I did enjoy your tongue there." Masaru gasped as he felt Keitaro rubbing his cock with his precum. For awhile, they were focusing on what they doing until he looked at him. "Keitaro, I want you now."

Keitaro lay down on the bed. "Go." He winced as he felt his ass was penetrated by him. "I see what you mean about the pain…."

"Keitaro, focus on me…" Masaru crushed his lips with his own. He felt arms wrapped him and his kiss was returned with equal passion. He took it as encouragement to push until he was fully in. Slowly, he begins to pound into his ex's ass.

"Harder!" Keitaro didn't mean to yell out but he wanted more of it.

"You're yelling out." The young Ohiru smirked as he granted his wish.

"Then kiss me." Keitaro's lips has seized by his first lover. They were in deep lip locked as they continued their sexual intercourse. He couldn't believe that sex was from a guy was good. He couldn't help but wonder if he could do better.

"Keitaro, I wondering if…"

"Do it."

Once Masaru climaxed into his ex-boyfriend, he slowly crawled next to him with little energy he had. "I'm so tired now…."

Keitaro barely nodded.

"Thank you and I hope you find guy or girl better than me." Masaru whispered as he and Keitaro fell asleep in each other's arms.

The next morning Masaru's parents finds out about what happened on last night, due to their vocal responses. They weren't surprised about it. "Masaru, you know better than that." His mother stated. "Thank god, your siblings are at your grandparents."

"I know mom but I didn't….."

"Honey, I get it. You and Keitaro have years to find right person."

"I just want mine with Keitaro before we leave Japan and we dated almost two years, doesn't that count for sometimes?"

Mrs. Ohiru looked at her husband who was speechless. "Listen to me; if this ever happens again, I want you to have a condom ready. I pray to god, you'll be over twenty-five or move out of the house."

"Yes, mom." Masaru replied.

"Keitaro, we're not mad at you but we have to tell your parents." Mr. Ohiru spoke up.

"Yes, Mr. Ohiru." Keitaro sighed.

Keitaro did get in trouble with his parents but even though he got punished for having sex in such early age, he didn't regret it. Couple of days passed after his break-up, he watched his ex-boyfriend leave with his family. For reasons, he didn't feel too heart-broken over it. He just hoped that his ex finds happiness in good man.


	2. Chapter 2

Keitaro managed to survived his first month of high school without no hassle. It was odd for him, walking the hallways without Masaru holding his hand or just being with him. But slowly, he got used to it. He has friends but they’re not really that close like Masaru or them. ‘Great, I finally forget about them.” He groaned. When the school day ended, he was glad that it’s not his day to clean. ‘I wanted to go home….’ He walked out of his classroom but he heard some people calling out his name. 

“Hey Keitaro!!!!”

‘Damn it!!!’ He saw Kimiaki Shirai and Masayuki Haitani was running toward him. 

“What do you want?” Keitaro didn’t care about how he talk to them. Then again, he didn’t want to talk to them at all. 

“We’re heard about Ohiru moved away to another country.” Haitani spoke up. 

“Great, would you please leave me alone?” 

“Keitaro, don’t be like that.” Shirai said. 

“Like what? You guys stop talking to me when I told you guys about my sexuality. You also ignored me every time you came to my dad’s bakery or at school. Let’s not forget that you both outed me to our classmates during middle school. So why I should start to talking you now?” Keitaro glared at them.

“We are sorry about that, Keitaro.” Shirai spoke up. 

“Ohiru gave us a lecture before he left the country and he’s right. We shouldn’t be so petty about it.” Haitani added. "Yeah, it was uncomfortable to learn about your sexuality."

"I told you guys before, that's okay and take your time. But no, you make it perfectly clear that I'm no longer your friend." Keitaro hissed. 

Both Haitani and Shirai were quiet. They didn’t know what to say next.

“I think I’m done here.” Keitaro walked away from them until he reached the rooftop of the school and sat down on one of the benches.

“Keitaro, you should talk to them.”

Keitaro knew right away on who was talking to him. “Go away, Masaru. You’re just figment of my imagination. You’re not here or real.” He clenched his fist. “The real you is in Cambridge, Massachusetts. I got a letter from you few days.” 

“I’m not real but I’m still here in your mind.” Masaru insisted. “But it don’t change the fact that you miss them.”

“No, I don’t!” Keitaro crossed his arms. “I don’t know why I’m thinking of you right now. But I’m okay by myself. I do have other friends.”

“Then why aren’t you with them? Why are you alone?” 

“I just wanted some time by myself.” 

“Keitaro, please don’t be like this. Where is the Keitaro that I know and love?”

“I think you took him with you.” 

“He’s here but you are being stubborn like the way you were before with that childhood promise girl. But I don’t blame you for that. I blame your grandparents. Why did your late grandfather’s last wish was for you fulfilled your promise to a little girl? Or why did your grandmother wanted to control your family?” 

“I don’t know. But you did pull me out of my shell and help me on discover who I am. For that, I always love you.” Keitaro sighed. “And I miss you too much.” 

“I miss you too. You’re not only one who got help. You helped me on not judge people by their looks. You were only one stay by me when I needed the most.”

“I didn’t know that…..”

“I told you that in my letter. I was too ashamed to tell you that in person.” Masaru sighed. “Keitaro, please be the man that I know and love.” 

“I wish you were here so I can kiss you again.” 

“But it’s like kissing my brother…..”

“The feeling is mutual. I would kiss you on the cheek, not your lips.” 

“I know so what are you going to do, Keitaro?” 

Keitaro stood up. “Wish me luck, ghost of Masaru!”

“Good luck……” Saying his last words, Masaru disappeared into the air. 

Keitaro went downstairs to find Haitani and Shirai. He rolled his eyes when he saw one of them wanted to talk to a cute girl nearby the bathroom while other was thinking about something. He cleared his throat. “Don’t bother Haitani, She’s a lesbian.” 

“How did you know that?” 

“She’s sorta my friend. We do have a friendship date every once in awhile."

“Really?”

“Yes, we do.” Keitaro were uncomfortable with their eyes on him. “What?”

Haitani studied his friend. “Wow… Ohiru really changed you. You used to talk about some promise girl by the sandbox and Tokyo U most of the time but now you’re something else. I barely recognized you now.” Haitani admitted.

“Yes, he did change my life and I will always love him for that. But we both agreed that we love each other as friends, not lovers.” Keitaro smirked. “For your information, I still like girls.” 

“You do?” Shirai was shocked. 

“Yes, I do. I’m bisexual, not gay.” Keitaro crossed his arms.

“What?” Both Shirai and Haitani cried out.

Keitaro laughed as he shook his head. “Guys, I don’t talk about the promise girl anyway so it’s safe to listen to me now.” 

“Right….” Haitani said, sheepishly. 

“How about we go out to that new fast food restaurant after school? My treat?” Shirai smiled.

“I don’t know…..” Keitaro was bit hesitant to go with them. “I should go home and do my homework.” 

“You finished your homework during your study period.” Haitani pointed out. “We have the same homeroom teacher.”

“Right….” Keitaro said. 

“I understand, we hurt you and now, you’re giving us a second chance.” Haitani put his hands in his pockets. “Have a burger on us. If you feel uncomfortable, you can leave with no questions asked.”

“Oka….” Keitaro couldn’t finished his word as he was dragged out by Haitani with Shirai following them. ‘At least, I get free meal from them.’ 

Haitani didn’t let go of Keitaro until they reached into the fast food place. Once Shirai were in, he spoke up. “Let’s get some food!” All three headed over to the counter to order their food. Once they got their meals, they sat down in the corner of the restaurant. They talked as they ate.

Keitaro told them about his current interest, baking and his desire to follow his father’s footsteps while both Haitani and Shirai wanted to work in amusement park. But two has different ideas, Haitani wanted to do business while Shirai has eyes in accounting. They talked until one of them said he had to called it night. 

“My sister told me she would be coming so I have to be home soon.” Shirai reported. “But it was nice to talk you, Keitaro.” He left, leaving Haitani and Keitaro.

“I got to go, you know about my mom.” Haitani stated.

Keitaro laughed. “Yeah, I remember.” He got hugged by him.

“I’m sorry again.” With that, Haitani made his exit. 

Keitaro finally got home. The first thing that he did was plop on his bed. “I can’t believe that I’m friends with them again.” He grabbed a book about baking to read. But before he can read one page of his book, he heard a voice. 

“Keitaro?”

Keitaro looked up to see Masaru by the door of his room. “Masaru, how…” He was cutted off as his lips was crushed by his ex-boyfriend’s. Distracted by the kiss, it took a while for him to pushed the other boy away from him. “Stop it! I know you’re not Masaru and you don’t kiss like him. So who are you?”

The fake Masaru took off the mask to reveal Kanako. 

“Kanako? Oh my god…I should know. Why did you dressed as Masaru?”

“Don’t you like boys?” Kanako said softly.

‘Not again, do people ever pay attention to what I say?’ “Listen to me!!! Yes, I do like boys but I also like girls as well. I’m bisexual.” Keitaro sighed but his eyes widened in shock. “Oh god… I took your first kiss.” ‘The worst part is that I like it better than real Masaru.’ 

“Oniichan, I don’t mind if you’re my first kiss.” Kanako blushed. "I want you to be my first anyway because I do love you."

“You know that you can do better than me, right?”

“There’s no one better than you.” Kanako shook her head. “I love you and only you.”

Keitaro was speechless at her confession. “Kanako, you’re a beautiful girl. I’m sure if you look again, you’ll find someone.”

“No, I can’t.” 

Keitaro shook his head. 

“Please consider me as your lover, Keitaro….” Kanako stripped her clothes in front of her desired loved one. 

“You know I can’t.”Keitaro gulped as he tried so hard not to look at her. “You’re my sister…” ‘But she does have really nice body.’ His eyes landed on her chest. ‘When her breasts grew? But then again, I didn’t pay attention to them. She’s my sister!!!’ 

“My body’s yours, Oniichan.” Kanako said. Then she put on her shirt and pants, slowly as possible. Once she was done, she looked Keitaro, in the eye. “Please remember that.” 

Keitaro didn’t know what to say to her. But all he did was nod his head at his sister. Kanako left his room, with a smile on her face and the knowledge that she left a good impression about her and her willing body in his mind. ‘Oh, why she has to be my sister?’ He couldn’t stop staring at her long legs and especially her cute ass. “I think I’m going to take my bath now.”


End file.
